The Opium War
by Marguiete
Summary: What happens to Yao because of the  First  Opium War  UK/China. implied USUK and Russia/China. This is my first story! Please tell me if you liked it!  or if i should continue


China was cold. He lay on his side, shivering. His hands were tied behind his back and he had no clothes. It was months since he was put in solitary confinement, a room with no windows that felt like a freezer and looked like a gas chamber. The only light came from the air vent, which was where the opium came from. Occasionally opium smoke would waft in the room and it calmed him for a while, but it was never enough. He felt dizzy. He didn't know exactly where he was but he was sure he was still on his own land. He could hear muffled bullets now and then and he couldn't stand it. His country was falling. His dynasty was dying.

There was a weird sound outside. A familiar voice… yelling, I think. It was chinese. When I realized whose voice it was, I thought my chest was going to burst.

_Hong Kong. _

_Why is he here? What will happen to him? Please not the same thing as me, anything but that.. _

My eyes were filling with tears but the door was creaking open and I couldn't let him see my weakness. I held back my tears and closed my eyes, hearing his footsteps come closer and closer.

"It seems your little boy is as feisty as you"

Involuntarily my eyes shot open. There he was in front of me, a power hungry imperialistic demon.

"Don't worry Yao, unlike you he wont suffer… much" He smirked "I've actually grown to like him, I'll be taking him back with me"

I gritted my teeth, as much as I wanted to scream and shout I knew that I'd be punished for my outburst. And as much as I hated it, I needed the opium. He touched my face.

"You seem to be taking this rather well" Again he stroked my cheek. "But, I want to see your face turn into something ugly right now"

I knew what was coming next, but I still wasn't ready. He kissed me. Hard. His tongue pushed its way into my mouth forcefully. I was struggling as he removed his pants and turned me around. His first thrust made me scream out. I hate him. He kept going, my stupid body responded to his. I needed this. He whispered things into my ear that made my whole body burn.

"_Yao_… Yao you're so tight" His laughter runs down my back.

I hate him.

He stopped to turn me around

"touch me" He says, his voice commanding but soft.

I do as I'm told. I've done this so many times, I know how he likes it. My hands run up and down his shaft.

"your mouth yao"

My tongue wraps all around him. He grabs on to my hair. In times like these I look up to see his face. For a split second he looks gentle and vulnerable. He doesn't see me glance at him. His head is thrown back as he gasps for air.

"_Al" _He faintly whispers.

Of course. He still regrets the revolution with his ex colonial country. In a way, imperialism is his way of getting over him.

He grabs my head tightly as he cums in my mouth. I gag but the gentleness is over and he pulls me up again puts his member on mine. The friction is unbearable.

"what are you waiting for?" his voice is distorted "touch yourself yao"

I'm forced to masturbate for him all the time. That's how he gets his kicks, but this time he rubs up against me. I can't stand it. I moan and use my hands quickly. I cant enjoy this. _I cant. _ We both end up cumming at the same time. Breathless. Sticky. He pushes me off and slams me hard against the pavement floor and smirks.

"I hate to leave Yao, but I have to take Hong Kong with me now" I don't have the strength to hold back my tears now "He'll be much better to play with than you"

Before I can glare at him, he's gone. The room is filled with opium smoke, and I lose myself.

When was the last time I saw Hong Kong?

* * *

><p>England composed himself and locked China up quickly. He ordered the room to fill with smoke and left. Hong Kong was being put on his ship. He would deal with him later. Russia was eagerly waiting on the docks.<p>

"I assume your done here then?"

"Yeah he's all yours"

Russia smiled, it always creeped England out.

"I wont be as nice as you were to Yao"

England left quickly. The Asian country always made him feel queasy, especially with Russia so close. He went straight to his cabin. He felt odd. Was he feeling… _remorseful_? For What? He just did what he had to do. The Chinese would not surrender unless Yao suffered, and he had Hong Kong now_. That little delicacy was all his._ Still, he suddenly got red in the face. How could he have said America's name? _In front of Yao! _Did he still think about him? England hated America. How could that little colony have beaten him? No. He didn't say his name. He didn't say anything.


End file.
